ZomBotany 2
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Last Stand (PvZ) |after = Wall-nut Bowling 2}} ZomBotany 2 is the 17th mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is a more challenging and difficult version of ZomBotany. It is mainly known for the plant and zombie hybrids. Unlike its predecessor, the events of ZomBotany 2 unfold in a Pool setting instead of a Day setting. All ZomBotany Zombies also have Ducky Tube versions, with the sole exception of Squash Zombie. Icons Zombo2 PC.png|PC icon Zom2 iPad.png|iPad icon ZomBo DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Zombotany 2 ios.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon ]] Community Strategies :See ZomBotany 2/Strategies. Suggested Plants *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Potato Mine *Squash *Repeater *Torchwood *Spikeweed *Lily Pad *Cattail *Spikerock *Garlic *Cherry Bomb Gallery IMG_1770.png|Hypnotized Tall-nut Zombie being hit by Gatling Pea Zombie's peas IMG_1435.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie on the iPhone version TinyZombotany.jpg|Tiny ZomBotany zombies Zombotany 2.JPG|By ZomBotany 2 (2).JPG|By Someone456 ZomBotany 2.jpg|ZomBotany 2 P582 ZB2.png|By bandicam 2015-04-23 12-06-49-289.jpg|Mission completed Videos Plants vs Zombies - ZomBotany 2 - How to beat it Strategy from 平渊 - Zombotany 2 no Sunflower Strategy Plants vs Zombies Zombotany2 (Simple strategy) Trivia :See ZomBotany for more trivia. *If the player hypnotizes a Peashooter Zombie or a Gatling Pea Zombie, it will still shoot at his or her plants through the back of its head. However, it will still eat other zombies. Hypnotizing a Jalapeno Zombie causes it to explode once it leaves the screen and destroys the player's plants, despite being a friendly comrade. *ZomBotany 2 and Air Raid both use Gatling Pea and they can still be accessed without buying it from Crazy Dave's Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *Despite having about the same health as a Gargantuar, a Tall-nut Zombie can be instantly defeated by a Chomper. A Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Doom-shroom, Squash, or Potato Mine will cause 90 damage but will not completely kill it. *Even though freezing Peashooter Zombies with Ice-shrooms or butter prevents them from shooting peas, slowing them down with Snow Peas, Winter Melons, or the residue left behind by Ice-shrooms do not hamper that ability. *Editing the ZomBotany 2 data file (32.dat) to a separate file makes ambush zombies appear in the pool. These ambush zombies are always Ducky Tube normal Zombies. *Apparently, the zombies' instant kills are stronger than that of the plants' instant kills, since the Squash Zombie can kill the Tall-nut in one hit while the plant Squash requires two hits to kill the Tall-nut Zombie. *In the iPad version, the Gatling Pea Zombie's head looks as if were kind of floating off the body, with a stem supporting the head. *This is the only Pool level that does not have ambush zombies. *In the icon for the iPad version, it shows a Jalapeno Zombie and a Gatling Pea Zombie at night. *According to LawnStrings, this mini-game's original name was going to be War and Peas 2, with "War and Peas" mostly likely being a pun on "War and Peace." A box with the words "War and Peas" is visible in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *In the iPhone and Android icon for ZomBotany 2, It has Gatling Pea Zombie instead of Peashooter Zombie on it. **Gatling Pea Zombie also has a visible stem where the neck is and has no eyebrows. *Upon restarting many times, there is a chance that Jalapeno Zombie will not appear. See also *ZomBotany *ZomBotany zombies Category:Pool mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:ZomBotany Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels